


leave me breathless

by jokheiz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, exo are the profs, gryffindor!mark, mentioned hyuckhei, slytherin!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: The collar of Mark’s shirt itched his skin. “And what will we be doing in the dungeons?”“Oh, I can think of lots of things. For instance,” Jaemin leaned in, a wicked grin on his face that made Mark’s heart stop. “I can teach you how to knit.”Mark blinked at him. “You’re joking.”“I most certainly am not!” Jaemin held a hand up to his chest, feigning offence. “I’m gonna teach you how to knit the best ugly Christmas jumper you’ve ever seen in your life. Unless of course, you had other ideas.” Jaemin flicked his gaze down to Mark’s lips, then back up to his eyes.Mark tried not to squeak. “Knitting is good.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 408
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	leave me breathless

**Author's Note:**

> i did this all without really researching back into the hp universe so if any of this is wrong, whoopsies!! i'm pretty sure there's a scene where not a lot of students stay back during the holidays? i cant remember,, anyways, hope u enjoy!!!
> 
> anyways, this fic is clearing tiles for nct rarepair bingo! i cleared fireside, midnight kiss and ugly sweaters c:

When Mark had gotten the letter from his parents telling him they’d be on vacation for the entire months of December and January to get away from the cold, he’d decided he’s just stay at school for the holidays this year. He’d never stayed back before and it was his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, so he thought to himself—why not? He’d miss the castle dearly once he was gone—the schoolwork, not so much.

Mark bid farewell to his friends at the train platform before trudging back to the castle in the snow. It was the quietest Mark had ever heard the corridors in his entire school career, not a student to be heard. He kind of enjoyed the peace for a little while, but he could see how it could get lonely during the holidays here—staying back at school was _not_ a popular option.

Mark took his time while heading back to the Gryffindor common room. He’d spent so many years of his life within the walls—it was hard to imagine life without it. He thought of coming back to teach one day, when he was older. He wondered if the Headmaster would still be alive and running Hogwarts still by then—a thought that made him chuckle.

Once in the Gryffindor common room, Mark peeled off his cloak and settled onto the couch by the fire in order to warm his feet.

He rummaged through the pockets of his discarded cloak and pulled out a book, one Yukhei had shoved into his arms last minute before getting on the train. “A Christmas gift! So you’re not lonely this holiday!” He’d joked.

Mark opened the book to its first page and for the first time in what felt like forever—read for fun.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When supper came around, Mark found he was one of nine students that had stayed behind. Three students from Hufflepuff, two from Ravenclaw, one from Slytherin and three from Gryffindor including himself. The two others from his house were second years—way beyond Mark’s realm of knowing who they were that well. 

He did know one of the Hufflepuffs though—a girl in his year, Jiwon—and he knew the pink haired Slytherin boy in passing—he was friends with Yukhei’s boyfriend, Donghyuck. All Mark really knew was that his name was Na Jaemin, a year younger, with a smile that could send butterflies directly into Mark’s stomach, a smile that made it harder to breathe, Mark found. 

Mark didn’t have much time to decide where to sit—he’d spoken to Jiwon before so that would probably be more comfortable than trying to befriend a friend of Donghyuck’s—but his train of thought was interrupted by Professor Byun waving madly at him.

“Mark, my boy! Come sit here!” The charms Professor patted the empty spot beside him almost too enthusiastically.

Mark obliged and found himself sitting across from Jaemin anyway.

“So what made you decide to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays?”

“Easy Professor, let’s have a toast first.” The Headmaster rose from his seat, an amused smile playing at his lips.

Kim Junmyeon had always been a friendly, well liked Headmaster in Mark’s time—though he’d heard some stories. He was glad he never had to see an _unpleasant_ side of the Headmaster at any point, as curious as he was about it.

The headmaster gave his toast and the food appeared on the lone table in the Great Hall—making the room seem bigger than it already was.

Mark dug in at Professor Byun’s behest—but that did not stop the Professor from repeating his earlier question with a mouthful of food.

“My parents are on vacation,” Mark explained. “I decided to enjoy my last year here for the holidays.”

“What a good lad,” Professor Byun hummed. “And what about you, Jaemin?”

“Baekhyun, stop asking the children personal questions they might not want to share.” Professor Bae, head of Slytherin and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, scolded. Professor Byun immediately apologized.

“It’s alright, Professor.” Jaemin smiled, though not completely. “Same reason as every year, you know the story.”

Professor Byun nodded as if recalling whatever story this was. Mark, however, did not know the story and was too curious for his own good. Donghyuck had never mentioned Jaemin had always stayed at school during the holidays—but then again, why would he? Mark had never said out loud that he’d found the Slytherin boy charming—he’d simply watched from afar.

Mark responded to Professor Byun when questions were directed at him but for the most part, stayed quiet while he ate supper. He spared a glance across the table, only to find Jaemin already watching him. Mark coughed and looked away to his food, a slight blush creeping up his neck from Jaemin’s intense stare.

When supper was over and the students were dismissed, Professor Park spoke to Mark before he could escape. “I know you’re not in charge of them Mark, but would you make sure the young ones don’t get up to too much trouble on their own?”

“Yes, sir.”

Mark was on his way out with the second year Gryffindors when he heard Professor Byun say, “You become more and more unrecognizable by the year, Yeol,” followed hearty laughter. 

Mark followed behind the two young boys as they headed up the grand staircase, smiling to himself. That smile faltered when he saw out of the corner of his eye—Jaemin, heading back down to the dungeons on his own.

“Mark, are you coming?”

Startled, Mark caught up to the second years and walked with them to the common room. All he could think about that night in his own empty seventh year dormitory was how lonely and cold the dungeons must feel. At least Mark had people he could talk to in his common room. Would it be odd to just—go and visit? A Gryffindor going down to the dungeons on his own, unprompted?

Yes, that would be quite odd. He and Jaemin had barely even talked, Mark couldn’t just waltz into the dungeons and expect to make _friends_ —though that had been how Yukhei and Donghyuck had met, except in reverse. And they were more than friends now. The thought of being more than friends with Jaemin gave Mark a pleasant shiver.

‘ _Quiet_ ,’ Mark thought to himself. ‘ _Or you’ll never sleep_ .’  
  
  
  
  


To Mark’s relief, it didn’t look like every meal was going to be shared with the professors, much like how it was during the school year. He was the second student to reach the table for breakfast in the morning, so he sat a little ways away from the Ravenclaw so he could eat and read in peace.

Three bites of toast and a page of his book later—Mark felt a presence in front of him and looked up to see Jaemin settling in across from him at the table. Mark stopped chewing—glanced at the others who’d joined, _far away_ , and back to Jaemin, who started filling up his plate with food.

Suddenly Jaemin paused, fork stabbed into a sausage, holding it middair, staring at Mark. “What?”

Mark blinked. “What?”

“Why’re you staring at me? Interested in my sausage?”

Mark, flushed and confused, stammered. “What—I— _no_ —”

Jaemin took a bite out of the sausage. “Am I disturbing you?”

“No!”

“Good,” Jaemin nodded to the book Mark had forgotten he was trying to read. “Don’t let me stop you from enjoying your book.”

Mark slowly continued eating his toast but found he could not concentrate on a single word in the leather bound book.

He could _feel_ Jaemin’s eyes on him, watching. For what reason, Mark had no idea—other than probably trying to reduce him to a flustered mess. He was just glad no one else was there to witness it.

Once Jaemin finished his food, he got up from the table and Mark risked a glance upwards.

Jaemin’s eyes seemed to sparkle. “See you at lunch,” He said—then he was gone.

Mark sighed in relief, releasing the tension he didn’t realize he was holding in. He found himself anticipating lunch.

  
  
  
  
  
  


That became their routine. Breakfast, lunch and supper, Mark and Jaemin would sit across from each other. Not many words were exchanged other than pleasantries, until the day Mark had finished his book and had nothing to distract himself with.

“You’re finished?” Jaemin asked him that morning.

Mark blinked. “Finished what?”

“Your book,” Jaemin pointed to the empty space on the table where Mark had held it during all those other meals.

“Oh,” Mark pushed the scrambled eggs on his plate with his fork. “Yeah, I did.”

“I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade tomorrow—you should go too.”

Mark couldn’t tell if it was an order or an invitation—perhaps both? He found himself nodding along anyway. “Yeah, yeah—sure, Hogsmeade.”

“You could get a new book.” Jaemin smiled at him.

“Yeah,” Mark’s mind went absolutely blank, chest restricted. “I could.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark met Jaemin in the corridor leading to the dungeons, partly because he was early due to an embarrassing amount of nerves. 

“Excited?” Jaemin chuckled and Mark flushed as they made their way out of the castle.

“To go out, yeah,” Mark shoved his hands into the pockets of his cloak. “Feel like I’ve got castle fever.”

Jaemin’s expression was light, much lighter than what Mark had seen the first day of the holidays. The fluffy white snow stuck to his fluffy pink hair. Mark wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

“That happens. I’m surprised I haven’t found you moaning about the corridors in loneliness yet.”

“What am I, a ghost?”

“Nah, there’s too much colour in your cheeks.”

As if on cue, Mark blushed.

“See?” Jaemin poked a gloved finger in Mark’s cheek. “Told you,”

Mark brushed him off, only because he risked _complete_ embarrassment otherwise. Talking to Jaemin was fun though, no matter how flustered it made him.

“Let’s go to Honeydukes.” Jaemin pulled him into the sweets shop the second they set foot into Hogsmeade.

Jaemin, it turned out, had quite the sweet tooth. He approached Mark with a basket almost overflowing with sweets.

Mark raised a brow. He’d only picked up a pack of chocolate frogs and some liquorice wands. “You can’t eat that all yourself, you’ll be sick.”

“I’m not gonna eat it all myself,” Jaemin rolled his eyes, as if the solution was obvious. “We’re sharing, of course.”

Mark gaped at him. “Yeah? And when will we be doing that?”

“Over the rest of the break of course. You think my pure Slytherin heart can stand to see a Gryffindor get lonely?”

Mark laughed and shook his head in disbelief. If that was Jaemin’s way of inviting him over—he’d take it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They soon found themselves at The Three Broomsticks, a butterbeer for each of them.

“So, are you going to buy a new book or will you actually start paying attention to me at meals now?”

Mark almost choked on his drink. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tried clearing his throat. “Straightforward.”

Jaemin shrugged with the hint of a grin at his lips. “When I want to be.”

Mark coughed. “Uhm, I don’t usually read—wait, that doesn’t sound right—I haven’t read for fun in a while so— _err_ , it was a gift from Yukhei, so. I was just… reading it.”

The way Jaemin gazed at him made Mark feel exposed. His neck burned a bright red but he sat a little taller to try and combat it.

“And now you’re finished.”

Mark nodded, risking another sip of butterbeer. It went down smoother the second time. “Now I’m finished.”

Jaemin circled the outer rim of his mug with his finger. Mark couldn’t tell if it was Jaemin’s own nerves, or if it was a carefully planned move when Jaemin looked up from the mug and batted his eyelashes at Mark.

“So are you going to stay holed up in your tower or are you going to visit me in the dungeons then?”

The collar of Mark’s shirt itched his skin. “And what will we be doing in the dungeons?”

“Oh, I can think of lots of things. For instance,” Jaemin leaned in, a wicked grin on his face that made Mark’s heart stop. “I can teach you how to knit.”

Mark blinked at him. “You’re joking.”

“I most certainly am not!” Jaemin held a hand up to his chest, feigning offence. “I’m gonna teach you how to knit the best ugly Christmas jumper you’ve ever seen in your _life._ Unless of course, you had other ideas.” Jaemin flicked his gaze down to Mark’s lips, then back up to his eyes.

Mark tried not to squeak. “Knitting is good.”

  
  
  
  
  


It turned out, Jaemin really wasn’t joking. He had Mark sit in the Slytherin common room for hours, knitting until his fingers ached while Jaemin fed him sweets when he got frustrated.

“This is impossible.” Mark huffed, collapsing into the green leather couch. They’d pulled it closer to the fire to keep themselves toasty.

“It’s not, you’ll get it. Just keep practicing. Here, have another frog.”

“Why don’t you just use magic to do this?”

“Where’s the fun in that? Then it’s missing _love_.”

Mark solemnly ate the chocolate while staring at the disaster of yarn in his lap. He couldn’t believe it, he was a seventh year Gryffindor, defeated by the act of _knitting_. “I’m just wasting your yarn at this point.”

Jaemin shrugged from the other end of the couch. “I don’t mind. Renjun usually gets me some every birthday and Christmas.”

Mark glanced at Jaemin who, for once, wasn’t looking at him, but gazing into the fire.

“Have you spent every Christmas at Hogwarts?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin said quietly. Mark judged it better not to ask anymore questions, so he returned to his attempt at knitting. Eventually, Jaemin spoke again. “I don’t like going home.”

Mark nodded, as if he understood even though he didn’t. He knew it mustn't be a good feeling, that was for sure.

“Donghyuck and Renjun always offer for me to go with them but—I do like having some of the castle to myself.”

“Don’t you get lonely sometimes?”

The corner of Jaemin’s lips lifted. “Sometimes. Not this year though.”

Mark smiled back as he ruined another knot in his makeshift jumper.

  
  
  
  
  


Mark got comfortable in the dungeons and it was odd to see Jaemin lounging in the Gryffindor common room when they switched it up.

They spent the remaining days of the break before Christmas like that, together, in each other’s space. Mark had learned how to (sometimes) control his blush, while he had still not learned how to knit. He was pretty sure it was hopeless at this point, despite all of Jaemin’s encouragement. The way he’d hold Mark’s hands and patiently explain how to do it, Mark was less able to concentrate at that point anyway.

After dinner, they’d go their separate ways—Mark with the second years to the Gryffindor tower and Jaemin to the dungeons. It caught Mark off guard when Jaemin, seemingly out of nowhere, asked him to spend Christmas Eve night with him in the dungeon.

“You want me to?” Mark’s heart flew in his chest faster than his broom could go in the air.

“Do you want to?” Jaemin’s eyes practically _glistened_ and Mark found it hard to say no. So he said yes.

“Perfect,” Jaemin grinned. “I have a surprise for you.”

Mark suddenly didn’t know if this was a good idea anymore.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin showed him after lunch on Christmas Eve, his ‘ _surprise_ ’. It was a jumper, identical to the one Jaemin was wearing, both knitted by him.

“You’re going to make me wear this to supper tonight, aren’t you?” Mark groaned as Jaemin forcefully pulled it over Mark’s head and brushed his shoulders with care.

“Of course, you know me by now.”

“I wish I didn’t.”

“Liar.”

“Yeah.”

  
  
  
  
  


Mark had thought about the other students staring at them when they walked into the Great Hall together with their matching jumpers—he had not thought he’d get so many interested and inquisitive looks from his professors. He even got a _smile_ from Professor Bae.

“You two look dashing.” She commented.

“Thanks Professor!” Jaemin grinned and Mark found himself mirroring it.

Christmas Eve supper was grand. Mark didn’t think he could eat another bite (until dessert was served). He knew supper was over once he started to witness Professor Park get a _little_ too drunk—and the Headmaster dismissed the students to bed with well wishes.

Mark stopped the two second years right before the Grand Staircase. “You guys know your own way, obviously. Don’t wait up for me, alright?”

One nodded while the other giggled, eyeing Jaemin who stood a little ways away, waiting for Mark. Mark flushed, bid them goodnight and hurried to join Jaemin.

To say Mark was nervous was an understatement. At the beginning of the break he could say yes, he was attracted to Jaemin. Now that he had spent so much time with him? Mark wasn’t sure he wanted the holidays to end. It was definitely more than _just_ attraction at this point. Mark’s heart raced.

He sat himself in what was now _his_ spot on the couch by the fire and Jaemin sat close to him, their knees touching. Mark felt very warm.

“So, seventh year—what’s your plan after graduating?”

Mark groaned. “Now I have you asking me that too?” He poked Jaemin’s thigh, feeling bold. “I’ll probably get a job at the ministry with my father. I’ve always wanted to write a book though. Or teach.”

“Professor Byun always raves about your charms skills. Maybe you could write a book about charms? Invent some new ones?”

Mark shrugged. “Maybe. I’ll see where it takes me. What about you?”

Jaemin’s eyes sparkled. “You’re looking at the next Minister for Magic.”

Mark raised a brow, nodding. “Ambitious.”

“I’m a Slytherin,” Jaemin grinned before sighing. He looped one of his arms around Mark’s and rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark felt like singing.

“Or Headmaster one day. I’m not picky. I’ve got some smaller things I want to do first, though. Overall—I want to make things better.”

Mark finally decided to ask when Jaemin didn’t elaborate. “Will you tell me one day?”

Jaemin looked up at him. Mark was so, _so_ mesmerized by his eyes, the shape of his lips, the way his skin glowed with the warmth of the fire.

“One day.”

Jaemin lifted his head from Mark’s shoulder and in the Slytherin’s eyes, Mark saw it—a challenge. Mark was nervous, yes, but that had never stopped him before. Mark leaned in close, gathering all his courage and when Jaemin didn’t move away, pressed their lips together.

Mark’s nerves (mostly) disappeared once Jaemin reciprocated, mouth moving against his. It gave Mark the confidence to kiss him harder, like he’d been wanting to. He darted his tongue over Jaemin’s lower lip, nibbling at it when Jaemin would not budge.

Jaemin bit his own lip instead, trying to contain his smile at Mark’s impatience and insistence. Mark used the opportunity to push Jaemin down onto the couch, making him lie down on his back so Mark was over top of him—that was when Jaemin finally allowed him entrance.

Mark eagerly licked into his mouth when he felt Jaemin’s hands slide under his jumper, fingers cold in contrast to the warmth of Mark’s skin and the heat of the fire next to them. Jaemin explored his skin as Mark explored his mouth, relishing in any noise uttered from him.

Jaemin pulled Mark’s jumper and shirt off, allowing them to breathe for a moment before Mark kissed him again, once at his lips, once at the corner of his mouth and then down Jaemin’s neck.

Jaemin groaned, a wonderful sound to Mark’s ears. He had one hand on Mark’s shoulder and the other in his hair, tugging at it lightly.

Mark sucked on Jaemin’s skin, nipping and licking until purple marks began to blossom. He was rough yet gentle, taking his time to kiss every inch of exposed skin with utmost care.

Jaemin whined when Mark licked over his adam’s apple. “Thought you were a tame Gryffindor,” he panted.

It was Mark’s turn to shove his hands under Jaemin’s jumper, pulling it over his head. “I don’t care about houses,” Mark breathed between kisses. “But something about seeing a Slytherin marked up by a Gryffindor…”

“Oh,” Jaemin gasped when Mark ran a hand over his chest, just grazing a nipple. “You can’t wait until everyone gets back and they see Donghyuck and Yukhei aren’t the only superior Slytherin-Gryffindor couple, can you?”

Mark paused, lifting himself up to look down at Jaemin. He looked so pretty under the golden glow of the fire, lips red and spit slicked.

“If you want that. Because I do. I really like you, Jaemin.”

“Gee, I never would have guessed.”

Mark scoffed, biting Jaemin’s nose playfully and Jaemin laughed.

“I like you too Mark. You know, it’s getting late…” Mark glanced over at the time and saw that it was already past midnight. He looked back at Jaemin, who cupped his cheek with his hand. “Stay with me?”

Mark nodded and Jaemin grinned, pushing Mark up by his chest and reversing their position, so Mark was the one lying down on his back on the couch. 

“Good. Now, if you’ll allow me…”

Mark was grateful there was no one else in Slytherin staying at school over the break.

  
  
  
  
  


Mark and Jaemin stood on the platform together as the train arrived. Students spilled out and headed back to the castle.

“I knew it,” Donghyuck grinned the moment he stepped off the train. “Everyone owes me five sickles each.”

Mark was surprised, seeing as there was no way Donghyuck could have guessed just by the way they were standing beside each other. It was impossible that he could see the one stray hickey on Mark’s skin—one Jaemin had sucked on that morning and had given Mark no time to remove. They were bundled up in each other’s scarves, necks covered and—oh. That was probably it. Mark had forgotten he was wearing green and silver—Jaemin, gold and red. He thought Jaemin looked quite good in it, though he did prefer the way the green brought out his pink hair.

Yukhei patted Mark on the back with a grin. “Nice going, big boy.”

“Big boy?” Jaemin perked up. “Oh, I’m using that from now on. Always. You’ll never hear the end of it.”

Mark flushed, groaning into his hands to hide his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


End file.
